A Forgotten love
by freebee163
Summary: sesshomaru's old love has returned but will he love her? Will he remember her?
1. 1 A strange Meeting

1

**Declaimer: I am not responsible for the creating of any of the characters (Excepted for Sogeema Natara and the old wise demon) or the setting of this story. **

1.A Strange Meeting

"_I lost the fang. I lost it to my half demon wretch of a brother_. " Sesschomarus thoughts were racing as he stepped through the portal and left his fathers tomb. "_I'll get it._ _I'll kill-_" **SLAP!** A hand hit him across the face. He grabbed the delicate hand and pulled a woman out from behind a tree. He raised his hand to kill but something stopped him from striking. He put his hand down. She was beautiful. Tall and slender with shinning black hair and large gold eyes. She had two swords at her waist, one as blue as water, the other green like trees on a sunny day.

Sesshomaru was startled. What did this demon want with him? "Explain yourself!" his deep voice resounded," Quickly!"

Not looking at all scared she said," You deserved it after what you did in your father's tomb and what you did to your brother. It was disgraceful." She smirked and continued talking," now could you please let go of my hand so **we** can get moving!"

"Whoa! You're not coming with me!" Seeshomaru blurted and proceeded to let her hand go, turn in the other direction and walk away.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru, I'm here," a little green goblin demon stumbled out of the tall grass," Lord Sessh- Who are you and what are you doing?"

" I'm Sogeema and I'm coming with Lord Sesshomaru," the demon said looking down at the little green thing.

" What!? But Natara banished you to the continent! What are you-" Sogeema gave a meaningful look at Sesshomaru. The thing blew up," NO NO NO, YOU CAN'T. YOUR NOT WORTHY!!" it took a breath.

"Jahken what are you going on about" Sesshomaru said in his deep emotionless voice. He turned around… and saw Jahken's staff crossed with Sogeema's sword. He rolled his eyes," _What idiots! But who started it?_ " He flicked his hand. A ripple of force came towards the two demons. It hit Jahken and sent him flying ten feet in the air, but when the forces hit Sogeema it merely ruffled her hair. Sesshomaru paused, surprised, "come here girl!"

She slowly came over," My name is **Sogeema.**" She looked him in the eyes.

" How'd you do that?" Sesshomaru questioned.

" I can withstand attacks if they're not too powerful. I can withstand a little more than that but not much. When it gets too powerful of an attack, I can only weaken them. " She explained. Sesshomaru nodded and turned.

" Jahken lets go! And you're coming too." He ordered as he pointed at Sogeema. She nodded and started walking, looking very happy.

" What!? Are you sure it's a good idea to bring her along?" Jahken was very flustered.

" She'll be more useful then you!"


	2. 2 New Past

2 Her Past

_**This chapter is a little short than the first chapter but I hope you like it. **_

2 Her Past

"Do you know who I am?" Sogeema asked Sesshomaru as she caught up to him.

"Why should I?" He replied not breaking his stride.

"What has happened to him? He has changed so much!" Sogeema's thoughts were confused. Where was the Sesshomaru she knew?

Sogeema was the daughter of two servants of Sesshomaru's father. When she was young, she played with Sesshomaru, for they were about the same age. As time went on, Sesshomaru and Sogeema grew closer. One day when the sun was high in the sky they walked by the lake near the house. Their laughter could have been heard from the house and it was, by Natara, Sesshomaru's mother. When she came to the lake all she saw was the two embracing.

Natara did not approve of Sogeema so she banished her to the continent. Before being carried away, Sesshomaru whispered in her ear, "I will come for you." But he never did. Natara had made him forget all that had happened and all that he really was.

It has been many years since she was sent away. When Natara was killed, Sogeema was free to return. It took her many months of searching to find Sesshomaru. But what was the point, since Sesshomaru remembered nothing of her or them?

**I am not going to be able to post for a while because I have a bunch of summer camps but I'll post as soon as I can. **


	3. A Surprise

3 A Surprise I finished this one before I thought I was going to so here you go

_**I have some Japanese in this chapter so here is a translations.**_

Shinzui Tsuchi-Core of Earth

Tsuchi Hebi-Earth Snake

Gebi Mizu-course of water

Koushin, Mizu Tsuchi-Rise, water of Earth

Kumo Sono Futa-Clouds that Cover__

3 A Surprise

The day wore on uneventfully until it was time to camp that evening.

"We'll stop here." Sesshomaru ordered. "You, get the fire going." He added, indicating Sogeema.

"My name is Sogeema, remember?" She snapped underneath her breath as she went to work. Within minutes, a fire was crackling. Sogeema was calmly eating the squirrels she had caught and Jahken was cracking the bones and loudly sucking out the marrow.

Sesshomaru seemed deep in thought, and surprised everyone by saying, "Sogeema, what are your powers?"

"You called me by my name." Sogeema was truly startled.

"Don't get used to it. Now answer my question!" Sesshomaru hissed quietly. His voice seemed more irritated then his usually emotionless tone.

"Very well." She began to explain. "My father was a dog demon so I have all of his abilities. On the other hand, my mother was an elements demon, but she possessed two elements, earth and water. My swords signify these elements." She drew out a thin, narrow blade with an abnormally long hilt. It was wrapped strangely with a green leather substance, and the image of a blue jade dragon coiled around it. "This sword it _Shinzui Tsuchi_, my earth blade. I use it most often, for earth is stronger with me. Its main ability is the _Tsuchi Hebi_. It can manipulate the earth to either ripple the ground and loosen the footing of my opponent, or rise up, and consume my enemy."

She placed the sword upon her lap, and unsheathed her other sword. Like her other sword, it was narrow, and the hilt was long, but not as long as the earth blade. There was a blue leather wrapping upon it, with a green jade dragon. "This sword is _Gebi Mizu_. This sword has two main abilities. The first is_ Koushin, Mizu Tsuchi_. It can literally raise water from the depths of the soil, and attack an enemy.

"The other is _Kumo Sono Futa_. If there are clouds near by, the Kumo Sono Futa can take control of them and consume my enemy, leaving them unseeing and barely being able to breath. It makes it easy for me to attack them."

She placed the other sword in her lap, and rested her hands among her knees. "The combination of earth and water is what gives me the ability to withstand attacks, such as yours, Sesshomaru. It allows me to soak up the attack, like a sponge. The problem is I can only absorb so much of an attack. After that, what's left of the attack hits me flow blow."

Sogeema glanced up at Sesshomaru for the first time. She was hoping he would be thoroughly impressed, for she was much more powerful then the last time they met. However, there was no expression in his eyes, but she could tell from the way he set his jaw that he was thinking hard.

With a sudden snapping sound, Jahken threw the bones upon the ground. He whirled to face Sogeema, and pointed his staff accusingly at her. "You!" He snapped in his high-pitched voice. "Why don't you tell Lord Sesshomaru how powerful you really are? That's very disrespectful to my Lord!"

Sogeema turned in annoyance to the tiny green demon. "That's what I've been doing, haven't you been listening, you annoying green toad!"

Jahken was now jumping up and down with an irritated annoyance. "No you haven't! No you haven't!" He turned to Sesshomaru, and began bowing down over and over to him. "Lord Sesshomaru, this evil lady has been lying to you! She is much more powerful then she says! She can withstand a full-blown attack from you! She's dangerous, my Lord. I advise you dispose of her at once!"

Sogeema sprung to her feet, both of her swords in hand, a fire blazing in her eyes. "You pompous arrogant toad! How dare you insult me like that! I ought to…" She was cut off when her eyes wandered up from Jahken, and onto the slowly disappearing figure of Sesshomaru, who was calmly walking away, as if nothing had happened.

"What are you looking at?" Jahken demanded, then turned. His eyes bulged when he saw his Lord walking away. "Wait! Wait for me, my Lord!" He howled, racing forward, and at perfect timing, slipping over a rock and landing with his nose splashed into the dirt of the forest floor. Sogeema giggled, and with great care, stepped on his head as she swept by to catch up with Sesshomaru. Jahken muttered something intelligible before stumbling to his feet and racing to catch up with them.

Sogeema ran to catch up with Sesshomaru, who walked with a steady stride, easily ignoring the howls and pleas of Jahken for them to wait. His face was calm as ever, and his eyes were as cold and distance as the stars above them. Unimpressed, only annoyed. Sogeema barely knew this Sesshomaru, but she could already tell what was going on in his head. _Why the hell do I get stuck with all of these annoying creatures!?_

A sudden thud behind them led Sogeema to look behind her, and see the exhausted Jahken collapsed, snoring loudly. She looked up at Sesshomaru, and suddenly wanted to slap herself. A day ago, she was commanding her own self, and now she was already waiting in automatic respect to see was Sesshomaru was going to do. It was as if he had silently and sneakily taken away her own will to decide what to do for herself. For the first time in ages, she felt like crying. What had happened to the Sesshomaru she knew, the one who smiled, the one who respected all decisions she made? Where had this powerful, commanding presence come from?

Sesshomaru still looked bored. "We'll sleep here tonight." His voice had devoid of any emotion. "You can make a fire if you want. Stay here with Jahken."

Sogeema nodded strongly. Although she was confused and torn inside, she refused to show any softness to him.

Sesshomaru whirled gallantly and strode off into the night, leaving Sogeema saddened, but with a boiling anger beginning to stir inside of her. She was Sogeema, for heaven's sake! She knew how to govern herself, why was she giving in so easily to Sesshomaru? This wasn't the Sesshomaru she knew, and she had to take control before she fell too deeply into a rut to even think for herself. Like Jahken had.

Sogeema gently laid herself upon the ground, with a grace that was only matched with the smoothness of earth and the ripples of water. She lay with her eyes open, her thoughts in utter chaos. She longed for sleep to take her away from this living nightmare, but sleep didn't come until the moon was at the crest of its journey.

The pain of a thousand knives stabbed down her back, waking Sogeema, and she screamed a blood-curdling scream. Jahken stirred, but kept sleeping

Sesshomaru, who had returned only minutes before, eyes popped open, as he was disturbed from his quite thoughts. He stood and looked into the depths of the woods. He saw a shadow with sword raised to kill standing behind the blood-covered form of Sogeema. Sesshomaru opened his hand, claws extended, and jumped. **SLASH. **The shadow fell to the ground with a loud thud. The stabbing pain in Sogeema's back exploded and she fainted

Sogeema woke on her stomach with a bandage wrapped around her torso. She moved to her hand and knees to stand up and put her hand in something sticky. She looked down. It was blood. Her blood. She started to fall back towards the forest floor. Two hands gently grasped her around the waist and lower back to the ground. "You lost a lot of blood. You shouldn't be standing." Sesshomaru sounded worried.

"Maybe the Sesshomaru I know is still there". Sogeema thoughts were hopeful, "May be he will remember me some day." Sesshomaru turned his back and gazed into the forest, all his worry and kindness gone, back to his cold self. "Do you know who attacked me?" Sogeema got to the question she had wanted to ask the moment she woke.

"I don't know. The body disintegrated before I got a good look at the demon. I think he was planning to attack me!" Sesshomaru spoke still looking into the distance.

Sogeema was quiet for a moment, "No I think you have that wrong. Who ever that was it was after me not you." Sogeema's voice faded as she looked at Sesshomaru. "You're the reason I was attacked." She was shocked Natara was dead. Who would want to hurt her?

Sesshomaru turned surprise on his face. "What?! But who?" Sesshomaru was confused but his voice and face didn't show it.

"I don't know", she replied but she thought she might have an idea who.


End file.
